


Team ambreigns

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Ambreignsweek2k18 [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambreignsweek2k18, Boys In Love, Day 5, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Highschool AU, M/M, Make Outs, Oral, Secret Relationship, Something More, frottage/grinding, not quite smut, study session cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: For day 5 I've gone something moreRomans on the football team and Dean the basketball team. As far as the world knows their the best of friends, brothers who are always there for each other. Little do they all know that those study sessions are so much more





	Team ambreigns

**Author's Note:**

> Their about 17 here so technically underage. Highschool au cause there's always something more there

Dean wiped the sweat from his forehead with a sigh as the ball went through the hoop "okay that's enough practise for today" he tells his team with a smile, receiving happy grumbles all around

It was hot in the gym and over the past hour and a half that had only increased making their scheduled practise a nightmare. They were going up against the bats next week though and if the bears wanted to break the bats current winning streak and win then they were going to need more practises like these 

"Nice work out there man" Dean's smile only increased as he turned to see Roman walking towards him with a towel in hand. The chatter seemed to increase and stop all at once as Dean took the few steps needed to meet Roman, suddenly very aware of his own sweat dampened shirt

"Oi cap, you taking a shower here" he didn't even have to look at Roman to know his answer when one of the guys called out to him "nah gonna shower at Ro's, important studying to do." A vague answer about a free shower stall that he didn't pay attention to was his response, someone else made a nerd jeer to which Roman laughed "well better then getting my ass chewed up cause I failed calculus" with the guys agreeing laughter nobody but Dean seemed to notice Roman had picked up Dean's bag

"Come on Deano" Roman's eyes held that glint of knowing Dean loved "don't want your stink permeating through your clothes and into the new leather seats in my car" his voice was playful making Dean gently shove him "yeah, whatever you say college fund." They laugh softly as they exit the gym together, Roman and Dean waving at the football players still coming in from practise 

"Gonna be at the big game" Seth one of the guys on the football team threw his arm around Dean's shoulder as he passed them. He laughed, the guy might be smaller then most but he was a great player "yeah I'm invested in watching the wolves kick the panthers ass again" 

Seth smiles his laugh joyful as he unwraps his arm "this time we'll get those wolves, just you watch" he yells as he heads towards the gym. Roman shakes his head as they finally escape the bustle of practise and make it to Roman's car

It's quiet, just the two of them as they get into the car. Roman stealing a quick kiss as he opens Dean's door before setting Dean's bag in his lap

The basketballer blushes, biting at his lip as Roman shuts his door. He watches him wave at one of the guys on his team and his cheerleader girlfriend when they walk their way making Dean squirm impatiently in the seat as she flashes a fake smile, waving her press ons at Roman intently. Dean wanted to take her head off in that moment turning as red as the car, they always did this but settled for glaring as Roman politely responded before hoping into the car. "It's okay Deano" he whispers softly soothingly placing his hand on his thigh as he starts the car up 

Dean can't help but relax the second Roman's hand meets his exposed thigh, finally his stupid basketball shorts had some purpose. With a sigh Roman sends a sweet smile his way that he returns "better?" He nods "yeah better"

Revving the engine Roman smirks "good" reversing the car and pulling out of the parking lot he doesn't hesitate to gun it the way he knows Dean loves. Making it out onto the open road within minutes, the radio playing softly, window down as a light breeze brushes his hair and fingers interlaced over Dean's thigh

It's quiet but not uncomfortable as they pull into Roman's drive way 

"Why don't you go straight up and grab a shower, I'll set up" smiling Dean leans over to kiss Roman. It lasts longer then expected not that his complaining as they finally pull back, Roman grabbing his bag as Dean pulls out his spare key 

"It's nice not having to sneak into your window" Roman jokes as he always does when Dean opens the door. It's a private joke, that Roman gave Dean a spare key so he can stop by whenever but that Roman has to climb the shrubbery by Dean's window to sneak in at night 

Walking past the kitchen Dean grabs one of the cookies Roman's mom always leaves out for them, snacking on it as he strolls straight upstairs

Roman's room is on the right but instead he turns to the left and enters the bathroom not bothering with the lock. Roman's parents aren't here, father away on another business trip, mother probably staying late at work again and siblings in college. There's already an extra towel on the sink for him that he just knows Mrs Reigns set out for him this morning, the kind hearted woman that she is 

He showers upstairs while Roman showers downstairs, he can hear the soft singing from beneath his feet and swears he can smell the apple and honey shampoo he so often uses. It makes him laugh softly how much he loves that scent, how he finds it practically irresistible and how silly his boyfriend is. He's told him plenty of times now that showering together might be fun but he can see the disadvantage. After all their not exactly small guys but then again Roman in his caring nature always insists on giving him his privacy before intimate moments 

Dean's the first to arrive back in Roman's bedroom. Hair still dripping from the shower he sits on his towel at the end of the bed and observes the room

The desk by the window is set up for a study session with the cookies from earlier set aside. Roman's calculus book is open beside a blank one and he smiles to himself knowing that Roman will copy notes for the both of them when they do get to it 

Five minutes later and Dean's done investigating Roman's window, absolutely sure he could scale the outside wall and successfully sneak in if he needed to. It's then that he hears the water shut off downstairs. Roman was such a girl sometimes, his long hair taking a lot of his shower time and care 

Roman was in the middle of drying his wet hair with a towel when he walked into the doorway of the bedroom and immediately caught Dean's eye. A second towel was slung low around his waist and his god like muscles practically had Dean drooling in the low afternoon sun that streamed in through his closed curtains. "So what do you want to" Roman didn't get to finish as Dean was already across the room and crushing his lips to his 

The kiss was entirely too wet but Roman didn't seem to mind as he lazily kissed Dean back, soft and desperate as Roman slowly backed him up. When the bed touched the back of his legs he sat automatically, breaking their kiss

Dean pants softly under Roman's soft expression "if you wanted to do 'that' first all you had to do is ask" he gets Dean's typical smirk back "where's the fun in asking." Roman shakes his head softly eyes trailing down to the tented towel covering his waist. Dean blushes despite his grin as Roman places his hands on either sides of his thighs, spreading them before sinking to his knees between them

Roman places some soft kisses to Dean's thighs before giggling "if you want to do this then you need to let go" he gives a soft tug to the towel that Dean currently has a death grip on. Dean groaned "sorry Ro" his hands loosened just enough to allow Roman to pull the piece of fabric out of the way, revealing Dean's dripping dick to his gaze. Leaning forward he licked a stripe up the side of the ridged flesh, moaning at the soft salty taste as Dean's hands fisted into his long strands on instinct 

"God Ro" Dean gasp as his breath ghosted along the sensitive flesh, his tongue flicking out to swirl and then flatten over the head. Collecting salty drops of pre cum as reward, Dean's dick practically leaking it like a river as he swallowed in the head

Dean moaned softly and Roman's eyes flicked up to watch the way Dean's cheeks flushed red. Their eyes met for the briefest moment before Dean glanced away shyly, hands fumbling half blind in the draws beside them before shoving it into his open palm. He managed a small smile even around Dean's length at the realisation of what was in his hand

He pulled back just a little to reposition, sucking on the head as he uncapped the small bottle of lube and coated his fingers in it

He bobbed his head a little as he slipped one finger in, teasing just along the inside of his rim. Gently smearing lube around before drawing it back, ever cautious he adds more before pressing it back in 

Dean moans softly tugging at his hair with slight enthusiasm. "Come on Ro, please more" he whines beggingly as he tugs on the still damp strands. Roman moans feeling his own neglected dick ache at the attention to his scalp, a personal weak point of his. The vibrations of his moans travel along Dean's dick making his head fall back in pleasure as he slipped in a second finger. His fingers searched as he gently sucked, teeth scraping lightly along tender flesh in a silent tease. "Ro" Dean moaned "deeper" he pleaded and Roman obliged, fingers searching deeper till they brushed against that spot that made him moan louder then before

Dean's hands went from pulling him closer to pushing him away all at once "gonna cum Ro" he gasped desperately shoving him away and this time Roman letting him with a loud pop. He pulled him up just as quickly, lips latching onto Roman's as they fall back onto the bed

"More" he gasped between breaths and erratic movement as they ended up with Dean on top of Roman, towel now cast away and erections lined up with each other

Roman didn't hesitate to thrust his fingers back inside finding his prostate rather easily and matching them to the way Dean grinded down against him. Dean's soft gasps and moans were beautiful in Roman's ear, friction perfect as he rolled his hips up to meet Dean's quick, frantic and near desperate hip movements. Roman knew why though, his fingers nailing his prostate just right as their lips joined

He swallowed down Dean's high pitched, shrieking, gasp of a half moan, half scream as his hips stuttered against him, warm cum splashed between them and making them sticky. They kissed lazily as Dean rested against him a meer moment to catch his breath

Ever the ball of energy Dean was sitting up, swiping his hand through the mess and putting his hand around Roman's dick within a minute. Roman groaned, head leaning back against the bed. He could tell Dean he didn't have to but it wasn't going to make a difference. His technique wasn't to good, kisses sloppy but still he dragged Roman over the edge to a grunted, shaky orgasm 

Dean's teeth playfully biting his lip before he lifted his hand to lick it clean making Roman moan. "Trying to kill me" he groaned out, Dean smiled happily "yep" before he jumped off the bed to retrieve the tray of cookies 

"Your mum makes the best cookies" he says casually, smiling as he chews on one as he makes his way back to the bed. "Crazy idiot" Roman sighs softly shaking his head as Dean holds out the tray and offers him one "yeah but I'm your crazy idiot" he counters, Roman smiles more at that. "Yeah you are" he whispers softly as Dean snuggles close 

"As much as I love you and laying here" Roman says after only a minute of peacefully chewing on homemade cookies "we should get started, I really am failing calculus." Dean grins like he always does, the signature of a mad man with his prize "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little bit of trouble piecing some of this together, I'll be really busy tomorrow and possibly most of this weekend but I'm hoping to get 6 and then 7 up by weekends end


End file.
